No Title
by Ayingott
Summary: This "story" will be a colection of Royal Pair one-shots.
1. No Title

**Advertisment: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does.

* * *

**

No Title

Tears were wetting his face. His eyes red from the endless hours spent crying. His voice lost from screaming. The golden orbs, once so full of life, were empty.

It was raining outside.

The room was cold and empty. He was sitting on the windowsill, his pale fingers following the water paths on the glass.

Again and again.

A newer ending circle.

All dreams shattered and gone. Blown away by the cold wind. Only the pain was still there.

He was lost. Lost into the world he created. Pushing everyone out, not allowing the warmth to come in.

He suddenly laughed. A sad laugh, wet from his tears and scarred with his regret. He was the reason for all the misfortune that happened to his friends and family.

So now he was alone. Far away, in this small house, where no one will look for him.

He stood up and went out of the room. The phone was ringing. No one ever called him. No one knew his number. He didn't want to be remembered.

He picked up the phone. His lips slowly spoke, not wanting to reveal the hidden loneliness his heart felt.

"Hello?"

"Ryoma-"

He slammed the phone shut. He looked at it with opened eyes. For the first time in five years his face and eyes showed emotions again. Surprise, fear, sadness, pain.

Why?

Why now?

It can't be?

The vice on the other side of the phone was too familiar. He thought that he had run away far enough. How did _he_ found him? _He_ was supposed to have forgotten him; _he_ was supposed to hate him; he was supposed to never see _him_ again.

The phone rang again. He stayed frozen and waited. Waited for the phone to stop ringing and for the one that was calling him to stop. His eyes caught the colorful picture on the shelf.

He stood up and went closer to the shelf. Ringing forgotten. The same pale hands that were stroking the cold glass were now holding the picture. The picture had captured a moment of him and the one who called, smiling. He was held in those strong, warm hands. He had felt safe there. Until, _he_ had slapped him. It hurt; it hurt more than the hatred radiated from the others.

So he ran, ran away from it all. He ran away so no one would be in pain because of him again. Because he was scared from the never ending nightmares and refused to tell the truth to the one he loved the most.

It was better that way.

The ringing had stopped.

It was silent once again. The same suffocating silence. The same painful silence he was so used to.

He placed the picture back on the shelf and turned around only to find himself staring in the mirror. He hated that face he saw in it. He hated himself. He hated himself from the bottom of his heart but was too much of a coward to admit it.

The sudden sound of someone banging on his doors made him jump and flinch in fear.

That wasn't the lady that lives across the street. That wasn't someone that had gotten lost or confused addresses. No, that was someone he thought he will see again in his lifetime. He didn't want to open the door. He wanted to run away like all the other times. Run away and hide once again.

"Ryoma! I know you are in there! Open the door!"

It was _him_; the one he loved the most that was banging and calling for him.

He clutched his head and whispered a quiet:

"Go away!"

The banging and the sound of _his _voice didn't stop. He now said louder:

"Go away!"

The nose didn't stop. Tears fell on the floor. Now he practically screamed as loud as he could:

"Go away! Please, just go away!"

It stopped. _His_ panting could be heard through the doors. A moment of trembling silence and then his doors were blasted open. _He _stood there panting and pinpointing him sitting on the floor, clutching his head and crying. Golden eyes looked up and he bit his lips. The tears didn't stop.

"Atobe." His lips formed the name of the person who now stood in front of him.

"Ryoma."

The silence was back again and the sound of raindrops washing away the dust from everything it touched was filling the cold house.

The seconds where like hours, long and suffering for him. He trembled and scooted away from the man that had just said his name.

The next thing he knew were the warm and strong hands pulling him close to the others wet and warm body.

He only cried more.

* * *

**A/N: This made me, the author, cry…**

**My head came up with something and that something is this.**


	2. Bonding

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**

Bonding

It was a beautiful day! The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the wind was slowly blowing and the regulars were sitting in the hot and stuffy clubroom bonding…

Why? Because Oishi thought that they needed to know more about each other so they can play doubles better. (Yeah, like that's possible…) Even Tezuka was there. THE Tezuka! It was still a mystery how Oishi, with the help of Fuji, had talked Tezuka into this madness.

So until now they had done the exercise were one falls back and the other catches him, one gets blindfolded and the others tells him where to go and stuff like that.

Ryoma despised everything they had done till now. Thanks to Momo he fell on the ground and now had a bump on the head and Kikumaru made him walk into the wall, the not-so-very soft wall.

He mentally added "bonding with other people" to his "I Hate This Shit" list.

"Now then I guess it's time for the telling before we end this." Oishi said.

"Nya, telling?"

"Each of us will tell a fact about himself that others don't know about him." At this Inui glints his glasses and pulls out his notebook, hand ready to write down data.

"Ok, I'll start." Oishi said "I listen to Heavy Metal music."

Everyone gaped at that. Tezuka even raised an eyebrow. Who knew that the Mother of Seigaku had such a taste in music?

Once everyone had un-shocked themselves Kikumaru started to jump around and shout:

"Nya, nya, I can touch my nose with my tongue, nya!"

And after that he still continued so we will skip this.

So after that everyone, except Tezuka and Ryoma, had said something.

The stares were now aimed at the little baby of the team. They didn't want to test Tezuka's patience any more than they already had.

So now Ryoma was thinking what he should say. The fact that he was the son of Samurai Nanjirou was a well know fact now and he had nothing…

"_Wait, I can finally tell them that!_" so he smirked evilly and said:

"I'm dating Monkey King."

Oishi got a heart attack, Inui snapped his pen in half and stopped writing, Fuji opened his eyes, Tezuka did nothing (Because he had already heard that from the diva himself for about gazillion times.) and the rest of them seemed petrified.

"What?" Ryoma just shrugged and drank his Ponta.

**~Omake~**

It took about five minutes to un-petrify the rest of the regulars and bring Oishi back to life. Just when he (Oishi) was about to ask Ryoma something the clubroom doors were kicked open and Keigo came in radiating his "Bow Down To Me" aura.

He turned to Ryoma and said: "Brat, what are you still doing here? We have a date."

"Oishi-sempai was making us bond, so I couldn't come."

Keigo glared at Oishi and went to Ryoma. He then pulled him up and kissed him.

Oishi got another heart attack and so on.

"Ore-sama took care of that problem. Let's go."

The pair went out of the clubroom leaving few dumbfounded regulars.

"_This is going to be fun! I have to call Sei-chan!_" thought Fuji.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of Royal pair. But I still hope you found it at least enjoyable.**

**You did, didn't you?**

**Say you did!**

**Please?**


	3. Make Me Happy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Mpreg and grammar/spelling mistakes.**

_Italics represent the past

* * *

_

Make me Happy

Ryoma was in a park, sitting on a bench and just looking up into the blue sky.

He refused to cry. He really wanted to, but he fought against that urge. He had to be strong for the both of them.

The sun was shining too brightly for his liking. The wind was too warm and the laughing of small children and gossiping mothers and grannies was driving him mad. Ryoma wanted to tune everything out, like all the other times before. Before this had to happen to him.

He just couldn't do it anymore. No matter how hard Ryoma tried, tears fell down his cheeks.

This feeling was too overwhelming.

His hand silently traveled down to his abdomen and started to make small, gentle circles on it. Calming himself and innocent new life he was carrying.

_Ryoma was nervous. He was wringing his hands and biting his lip. He wanted to tell Kunimitsu, his boyfriend, something very important. _

_But he couldn't get the courage to say it. He was afraid of the disgusted look he might give him, like all the others. He was afraid of rejection._

_He was afraid of the pain he might have to suffer. _

_The last deep breath. _

_Inhale and then exhale._

"_Kunimitsu, I-I want to t-tell you something."_

_Tezuka looked up from his book. Ryoma was looking at him with those big, golden eyes. He looked like he wanted to talk about something serious._

_The book was placed on the couch and Tezuka nodded, signaling Ryoma to continue._

"_I went to the doctor like you said and he told me that..." he took another deep breath to collect himself "I'm four months pregnant."_

_Ryoma looked at Tezuka. His facial expression didn't change, only his hand twitched a bit._

"_Are you sure?"_

Ryoma opened his eyes and forced the memories out of his mind. He didn't want to remember the rest. It was still too fresh, the scar in his hearts still too deep. The pain it caused was unbearable.

Tezuka had broken up with him once he had told everything. Tezuka had called him names, painful names and left him alone in the apartment they shared.

Alone and crying.

Ryoma was broken. For a week he had held the tears inside and forced himself to be strong. For the both of them. To be strong for the sake of his child.

More than a week later he had gone out for a walk around the neighborhood, thinking that he would calm down, collect himself. To gather his thoughts and rethink everything from the beginning, searching for the best way to live further.

But all that disappeared from Ryoma's mind, leaving only black emptiness behind, allowing the numb state take over Ryoma's body, as he saw Tezuka going past him, as if Ryoma was just a decoration. But what shocked him the most was the realization that Tezuka had never loved him to begin with, since he had gotten together with Fuji so fast.

Their laughs stabbed in Ryoma's hear, deepening the wounds and scars, left there by none other than Tezuka. The happy faces and genuine 'I love you', that was whispered in Fuji's ear.

Tears rolled down his face and hit the ground as he stood there and watched.

Ryoma turned around and ran, ran as fast as he could. Away from Tezuka and Fuji, away anyone that would be able to see his tears, away from people.

Away from everyone and everything.

So now he as sitting on the bench, at me most liveliest parts of the park. But soon after recalling the bitter memories, that were created not too long ago, Ryoma got up and walked at first, but then began to run again, deeper into the park and even further from the happy chatting and laughing.

So here he was now, in an empty, quiet corner in the park, close to his house. He had long ago stopped panting and crying. Only the pain in his heart and slight ache in his abdomen remained, keeping him from flying away from reality.

But not from breaking up in the inside.

"Echizen?" a familiar voice called for him.

Ryoma turned around and came face to face with none other than the King; Atobe Keigo. Tennis bag slung over his shoulder and aura of confidence and power around him, just like it always has, and probably always will.

He was panting and looked like he had searched for Ryoma, or was it just his imaginations?

"Atobe? What are you-?"

He didn't get to finish as Atobe's hands wrapped around his small, trembling body and pressed it against Atobe's warm chest. Ryoma's eyes went wide, but soon closed, as Ryoma relaxed in the warm embrace, feeling safe for the first time in years.

Never had this happened between him and Tezuka.

"I know about you and Tezuka." Quiet whisper in Ryoma's ear. "Will you come to me?"

Ryoma didn't answer, just breather in the scent of mint and lemons.

"I will make you happy."

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote it, so it's shorter. But still good, I think.**


	4. Rīta Pieskāriens

Talking and stuff.

_Dreaming.

* * *

_

Rīta Pieskāriens

_I stood in the very middle of the snow covered sea._

_Alone._

_The snowflakes floated around me and if you looked carefully enough they resembled sakura petals._

_Peaceful._

_Quiet._

_This world to me was clean and stainless. The white snow was my only companion._

_Then my pure surroundings started to warp and became black and empty. The fluffy snow was gone. The quiet was no longer warm and smoothing. _

_The deformed surroundings could only smile with a twisted smile that made my legs move in an uneven speed._

_I ran._

_I cried. _

_I screamed in pain._

_I could no longer run._

_I couldn't escape._

_I could no longer stay alive._

_I fell._

_Then the black shadows started to back away. _

_The light surrounded my body._

_He appeared in front of me. The hand that touched mine was warm. So warm. He helped me to stand up and smiled._

_The white snow returned._

_But I was no longer alone._

_He was with me. _

_It was so peaceful again. _

Keigo opened his eyes.

The morning sun that was illuminating his sleeping form just a moment ago was now moving her rays.

He sat up and the silk sheets swished because of his movement.

The form next to him moved and someone hugged Keigo from behind and asked in a sleepy voice:

"Keiii~~, why are you up so early?"

"Sorry love. Did I wake you?"

Ryoma fell back into the pillows and smiled:

"No."

Keigo smiled at his lover's cuteness. He looked beautiful sprawled on the pillows, surrounded by lavender colored sheets. The half-lidded eyes, framed by those thick, black eyelashes, clouded with sleep and that rare angelic smile on his lips and the greenish hair that framed his face perfectly.

He was Keigo's savior. Keigo's guardian angel.

Keigo's only.

He gently trailed his fingers along Ryoma's face and then bent down to kiss him.

A gentle kiss filled with love.

Ryoma's hands wrapped around Keigo's neck and they stayed like that for a while.

They finally broke apart and Ryoma asked:

"Did you dream of something good?"

Keigo smiled and placed his head on Ryoma's chest:

"Mhm."

They didn't speak for a while.

Keigo was listening to Ryoma's heartbeat and Ryoma was playing with Keigo's hair.

Then Keigo spoke again:

"Thank you for saving me, Ryoma."

Ryoma only smiled and lulled Keigo back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I made some fluff! But they were both so OOC… Oh well. :D**

**P.S. The title means "Mornings touch". It's in Latvian, my native language. (Just to let you know).**


	5. Angel

Angel

Long, slender fingers traced the sleeping form of the man in the bed.

The person muttered something and turned to face the other direction.

The winged figure, clad in white, smiled softly and started to leave.

Soft steps resounded in the dark room.

The angel turned around one more time to look at the person in the bed.

A single tear slid down his beautiful face.

Lips slowly parted forming a word.

"Gomenasai."

And with that the angel jumped out of the window into the silent night air.

Only the white feathers were left behind.

The angel was now standing in front of his own grave.

The engraved numbers and letters told the same thing every time he came here.

He had died.

He was about to fly off as the sound of the well known voices reached his ears.

He turned around so fast that the white kimono twisted around his legs.

His eyes grew wide and the white wings parted slightly; ready to take him away from this place.

The groups of people stopped talking and stared at him in disbelieve.

One came forward and formed the name of the one person who he thought he would never see again.

"Ryoma."

The tears began to fall, hands clutched the kimono and the smiled that belonged only to _him_ found its place on Ryoma's lips.

"Keigo…"


	6. My Prey Part 1

My prey

The sound of feet hitting the ground and heavy pants could be heard. The night absorbed the sounds and hid the identity of the child that was running for his life.

'_I don't want to die.'_

The boy was about fifteen years old. The clothes he was wearing were torn in places and the dirt and dried blood adorned them. The sweat wetted them and the once shiny, dark green hair. Parted cherry-pink lips, golden eyes filled with fear, body that could put any girl to shame and blood that gave off the sweet and alluring smell.

The perfect prey for any vampire.

'_Help me! Someone!_'

The vampire got tired of playing the little chasing games. He swiftly caught up with the human and pushed him down on the concrete road. The force the vampire used was too much for the fragile child to take, so he screamed in pain as his head connected with the ground.

The smell of blood filled the air. The boy was bleeding. The nightly predator inhaled that smell. The addiction to human blood made him kill almost every night. He laughed at the child that had started to cry.

"You will die tonight."

'_Save me!_''

Blood.

The sweet smell of blood filled the cold air. Keigo sniffed the air and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Sweet."

He jumped from the hoof he was standing on and went in the direction the smell came from. He was there in just a few seconds and slowly observed the scene in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the beauty of the child that was crying underneath the other vampire. A maniacal laugh made him look up at the beast that was sitting on the human child. Atobe's face now held a look of disgust.

"Aren't you killing too much of them, Kite?"

Both, vampire and child, turned to see the one who had talked. One with annoyance and one with hope.

"Atobe. Why are you here? Wait, on second thought I don't want to know." Kite growled and flashed his fangs.

"Hmph. That's not a nice way to greet an old friend, is it?"

"Like I care. Get lost."

"Ore-sama just wanted to come and see who was the one that is responsible for all the killing. Who would have thought that it would turn out to be you?"

Kite sneered and leaned closer to the porcelain-white skin the belonged to the child. As he opened his mouth and revealed the white, sharp fang and got ready to sink them into the soft flesh someone pulled him up. He glared at Atobe and asked in a quiet whisper:

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Atobe."

Keigo didn't say anything while making sure that Kite was as far away from the kid as possible. Kite's body flew through the hard brick wall and disappeared from sight. Keigo waited for a moment and turned around to look at the boy.

He was looking back at him, silently asking if he was going to kill him. Keigo took of his jacket and offered to the boy.

"Ore-sama won't kill you."

The child slowly took the piece of clothing with a small 'Thank you' and resumed to stare at him. It continued for a while until Atobe heard sounds coming from the direction where Kite was supposed to be. He turned his head to look at the hole and then back at the kid. In one fast move he was holding him in his arms and said:

"Ore-sama will take you to Ore-sama's place for now."

They both vanished just as the sun started to rise. Kite also got away from the site to hide in some dark hideout before the day get's brighter.


	7. Still Broken

**A/N: The second part to the one-shot called "Not Title". There will be a third part… When I will finally write in on the computer, not some random piece of paper.

* * *

**

Still Broken

"Keigo." His lips formed the name of the person who now stood in front of him.

"Ryoma."

The silence was back again and the sound of raindrops washing away the dust from everything it touched was filling the cold house.

The seconds where like hours, long and suffering for him. He trembled and scooted away from the man that had just said his name.

The next thing he knew were the warm and strong hands pulling him close to the others wet and, at the same time, warm body.

He only cried more.

He cried and cried and cried, until his throat was sore and he could no longer cry.

Keigo only held him close and waited.

Waited for him to stop.

After his body ceased to tremble Keigo picked him up and carried to, what he assumed to be, the living room.

It was still raining outside.

"I'll go close the door." Keigo said and left him alone.

He had become the emotionless shell again.

He knew. His body and mind told him, that for whatever reason Keigo was here, it will hurt him.

They were telling him lies. Lies that started to form naturally during these five years.

Five lonely years.

"Ryoma, can you show me where the kitchen is?" Keigo's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He slowly looked up and in those dark blue eyes, searching for the reasons.

Reasons why he had looked for him. Why he had found him. Why he was here now.

Slowly his lips, wet from the salty tears, parted and he whispered a question:

"Why are you here?"

Silence.

Then it was broken once again.

"Because I wanted to see you again, because I was wrong, because…"

"You weren't wrong." He cut him off.

Keigo stood still for a moment, before coming close, so very close, to him and taking his pale face in his warm hands.

"I was wrong, we all were wrong. The only one who was, and still is, right, is you, Ryoma."

"I'm not."

Tears started to fall again. His mask cracked and fell for the last time.

His emotions came back to life.

His eyes were alive once again.

But it was still raining outside.

His heart was still clouded and frozen.

"Forgive me, Ryoma."

_No._

"I'm sorry."

_I should be the one to say that._

"Forgive me."

_Wait._

"I love you, Ryoma."

He froze.

The ice started to crack.

With trembling hands he touched Keigo's, that were still on his face.

Once again he searched his eyes for something that would tell him that Keigo is lying.

There was none.

"I… I love you too.." the words were said so slowly. As if, if he said them the dream would end.

Five years.

Five years of suffering, pain and regret.

It was finally over.

"Thank you, Ryoma."

Keigo kissed him. The kiss tasted like Ryoma's tears.

Tears of happiness.

The raid had stopped.

The sun was shining again.

When they broke apart Keigo embraced him again.

"Ryoma, come back to me. And this time forever."

"I'm sorry Keigo, but I can't."

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger ending. I know I'm bad.**

**Please don't hate me for this. It's because the story just asks for endings like this one. It leaves place for your imagination to take the lead.**

**Soooo, some thoughts about this?**


	8. Why

Why?

It was another typical evening in the Atobe mansion.

Keigo and Ryoma were laying in their king sized bed, while Keigo was working on his laptop and Ryoma was poking him, trying to get Keigo to stop working for once.

Then Ryoma suddenly asked something.

"Ne, Monkey King."

"What is it brat?" Keigo had long ago given up in the fight about the nickname Ryoma gave him.

"Why do you love me?"

He looked up from his laptop and stared at his lover.

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why do you love me?" Ryoma asked again. "I know that you love me, but I want to know why?"

Keigo still stared at him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the fluffy pillows and stated to think about the answer.

Keigo honestly didn't know how to answer. He could tell Ryoma that he loved the way his big, golden cat like eyes glowed with anticipation and arrogance before a tennis match, or how his voice sounded so soft and melodic when they were alone.

There was also his warm smile that only Keigo had seen, because it was meant for him. And Ryoma's laugh filled with childlike innocence.

He loved the bratty Ryoma and the sleepy and cute Ryoma. The angry and concerned one too.

He loved everything about him, no matter what it was.

He opened his eyes and turned his head a little to look straight into Ryoma's eyes.

He smiled and said:

"I love you, because you are you."

"That's not an answer, but will do for now."

After Ryoma said that he pulled Keigo into a soft, romantic kiss that lasted for a while. When they broke apart they were panting a little.

Their noses touched and they both started to laugh, before kissing again.

* * *

**A/N: Another fluff from me! I hope you found it at least a bit touching and suddenly have the warm, fuzzy feeling of wanting to review this one.**


	9. Happy End

Happy End

It has been so long since the last time they had seen each other.

Tournaments, business meetings, conferences, parties and so on.

_I love you_

It has been so long since either one of them had heard or said those words. But even then, in the middle of whatever they were doing, they remembered these three words as if the other just whispered them in the others ear.

_I miss you_

Mornings, evening and nights where the only time they could talk and see each other, but sometimes even that magical moment was taken away from them by work. It was so lonely for the both of them. One was yearning for the others warmth, the other for the feeling of safeness when he was with him.

They were slowly, but surely, falling apart. The happiness was no longer there. The love was slowly fading.

_I'm sorry_

It all happened so fast. One moment they were having a heated argument and the next he was in the hospital. It was so unexpected that something as trivial as a fight between them could lead to such consequences.

But then again, they both needed something to wake them up and make them realize that they can't take everything for granted. That they have to treasure everything they held dear.

_Don't leave_

Ryoma had never cried as much as he did right now. After Keigo had ran out of their house someone shot him and then ran away. He was all right now, but the fear of losing someone so precious to you was still there.

Ryoma was still trembling when he finally got to see Keigo. He was awake right now, but he looked so weak and tired.

"Ryoma."

His voice was barely above a whisper, but he could hear it clearly.

"I'm sorry Keigo. I'm really sorry."

His own voice was even quieter than Keigo's, but he still heard. And smiled, asking him to come closer.

"It's ok now. Don't worry."

Their love became even stronger. Ryoma quit his pro career and Keigo no longer gave his everything for the company.

They were no longer falling apart.

They were happy again.


	10. How It Started

It was a well now thing, that Seigaku's super rookie Echizen Ryoma dated Hyotei's king Atobe Keigo. In fact, people have known it for a while now, but some, or more like almost everyone, still wondered why. After all Keigo wasn't the first guy that had asked Ryoma out, there had been a lot of tennis players before him, but Ryoma rejected all of them.

So why the annoying narcissist from Hyotei? What was so special about him?

That was what the Seigaku regulars wanted to know too. Just because they were ok with them dating, didn't mean they didn't want to know the reason, or reasons, why (Especially Oishi).

And that is the reason why all Seigaku regulars, except Tezuka because he was on a date with Tachibana and he didn't really care about stuff like this, were sitting inside the clubhouse. The mood was a little bit tense, but not suffocating. Ryoma was drinking this grape ponta and almost ignoring everyone else in the room. Kikumaru was bouncing up and down in his seat and shifted his eyes from one person to the other, sometimes letting his stare linger a bit longer that needed on Oishi. The rest of the regulars just sat quietly and tried hard to hide their interest on this matter.

"Why Atobe? What's so special about him?" Fuji asked, breaking the silence. He may not show it, but he was just as interested as the rest of them… And he also wanted to know if his assumption was right and win the bet that he had made with his own lover.

Ryoma didn't answer instantly. He seemed deep in thought for a moment and when he looked in Fuji's eyes (as much as it was possible, since Fuji's eyes were closed) and said: "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Then you might've as well accepted some other guys offer, you might've." Momo almost yelled.

"He's right nya! Did Atobe do or hive you something special?" Kikumaru was still bouncing in his seat.

"Did something? Like threatened or blackmailed or, or, or maybe raped? But then you would be in hospital, right Echizen? But Atobe is not that kind of a guy, so he probably did something heroic li-" Kikumaru tackled Oishi in one of his death grip hugs, thus cutting off his rant and air supplies for a while.

"Fshuu." Kaidoh just wanted to go home and play with the fluffy cat on his way.

Ryoma was about to have another sip of his ponta when he mumbled to himself: "We did kiss and stuff before he actually confessed."

Even though it's just a mumble, everyone else in the room hears it (Oishi didn't because fainted, but that might be better).

"Ii data."

Fuji opened his eyes a little and asked: "Stuff as in?"

Ryoma blushed a little and opened his mouth to say something, but his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered without looking who was the caller.

"What?"

"_Brat, where are you? Ore-sama does not have all day_." Keigo sounded really annoyed.

"Ah, Keigo. I'm having a _meeting_ with my sempais."

"_Hmm…_" his voice now had a tint of humor in it "_Let me guess; they want to know why you started to date me_."

"Yeah, they want to know the reason." Ryoma got up from his seat and used his shoulder to hold he phone next to his ear, so he could gather some of his stuff.

"_Did you tell them? Or should Ore-sama do the pleasure of telling them about us?_" Keigo now sounded mildly interested and Ryoma could hear him laughing.

"No I didn't and I don't really care, so you tell them." Ryoma sighed and grabbed his backpack, ready to leave the clubhouse.

"_Ore-sama will discuss this matter with them another day, so hurry up! Like Ore-sama already said, Ore-sama does not have all day._" And then Keigo hung up.

Ryoma shut his pone shut and faced his sempais: "Sorry, I have to go now. Keigo said that he will tell you why, but another day." And without further explanation Ryoma left, leaving few confused regulars behind.

When Ryoma finally got in Keigo's car (limousine), the first thing that Keigo did as soon as the doors closed behind him, was kissing him. The kiss was long and passionate. Keigo didn't hold back and explored every inch of Ryoma's mouth with his tongue, enjoying the moans that Ryoma made.

Once the kiss was broken Keigo whispered in Ryoma's ear, smiling when he felt Ryoma shiver in his arms: "Shall we continue here or at Ore-samas house?"

"Like you can wait until we get to your place." Came the bratty response and then he added: "After all, this was what got us together. Physical pleasure that is."

"And that grew into something bigger." Keigo laughed and kissed the smirking teen again.

They really didn't hold out until Keigo's house and even after they finally get that far, the both of them didn't leave the car for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, yeah.. Ok, so. I kind of rewrote two of the one-shots ("Make Me Happy" and "My Prey part 2").**

**The "My Prey" continuation will be posted sometime later (In my country this evening. It's 1:25 pm right now. -.-). **


	11. My Prey Part 2

Why did he take the kid with him?

What had made him save the dirty street rat and take him to his place?

Why did the kid's blood smell so sweet and tempting?

Keigo glanced down at the child in his arms, sleeping soundly and defenselessly. His hair swaying as Keigo jumped from roof to roof and rand through the empty streets, that will soon be crowded and too bright for a creature of the night.

The light from the sun became brighter and brighter with every second. Keigo had to hurry back to his place; hideout; his sanctuary.

But still, the sweet smell of the child's blood, that had stopped bleeding from the wound on the child's head and dried was still too sharp and clouded Keigo's mind with the unbearable want to sink his fangs in that soft skin and lap the sweet, warm liquid.

It was too tempting.

_That's why Kite was more out of control of himself that usually,_

With the first genuinely burning rays of sun Keigo jumped through the window in his home, closing the window and pulling the window blinders down, cutting off the sunlight and sinking everything in blinding darkness.

He placed the sleeping human child on the soft bed and left the room, only to return seconds later and place bandages and ointment close to the bed and left again. This time to go and calm his mind and blood thirst, so that he wouldn't kill the fragile kid the moment he lets his control slip.

"This wasn't how Ore-sama imagined spending the day."

_Hurts._

Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find complete darkness around himself. He blinked a couple times more before shakily trying to sit up on the soft bed.

"Where?" he let out a quiet whisper, blindly looking around the room and wondering about the softness beneath him. He couldn't remember the last time he slept of something even resembling a bed, much less something so very soft and warm.

He hisses in pain when his head throbbed with pain when he tried to get out of the bed.

"Head hurts."

He started to walk, hands in front of him, searching for whatever thing that could produce light, just enough so that he could see.

"A window."

Hand fumbled with the blinders and soon small rays of light peaked in the room, allowing the small child to see around himself. The first this he noticed was the bed he had slept on. Then the large room itself and lastly the bandages and ointment, left next to the bed on the floor.

He slowly walked to pick it up and sat on the bed, trying to fix his wound as good as he could. The memories of the nightly monsters slowly appeared in his head. The white shiny fangs, glowing red eyes and the danger around them.

He shuddered at the memory.

"So you woke up." a voice stated from the doorframe, the person; monster, himself hidden in the shadows. The child felt eyes watching him as he turned his golden eyes to look at the owner of those eyes.

A laugh was heard before he talked again: "What's your name child?"

He hesitated with answering, so the man that had talked came out of the shadows, avoiding the sunlight coming from the opened window, walking close to him and leaning down, his face close to the small child's.

"What is your name?"

"Ryoma." A small whisper.

Ryoma looked in those ocean blue eyes and watched as a smile, no smirk, formed on the monsters face as he said the next words. "I am Atobe Keigo."

Ryoma opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Keigo: "Ore-sama won't kill _or _hurt you." A laugh in the middle "But Ore-sama won't let you go either."

He smirked before straightening himself and turned around to walk out of the room, flipping his hair in the process.

"Wait! What… What are you?"

Keigo stopped and shot Ryoma a look over his shoulder, showing his white, deadly fangs: "A vampire. And you are _my_ prey. Remember that… Ryoma."

* * *

**A/N: Heh, I wrote it. The upgraded version of "My Prey part 2". Lolz.**

**Review.**

**Please and Thank you! :3 **

**P.S. I have an vague idea of the next one-shot, but it will be drabble style, so… Wait for it, I guess. XD**


	12. Together

**Disclaimer: I… Oh come on! Like hell this anime is mine!**

**Warning: Nop.. Doesn't really have one.

* * *

**

**Together

* * *

**

"Ryoma, come back to me. And this time forever."

"I'm sorry Keigo, but I can't."

His eyes still blurry from the tears that had been flowing down his face, red and slightly puffy. The warmth of Keigo's hands was spreading on his own cold ones, but it didn't reach his heart.

There was silence in the cold room; the freshness that was left behind the rain flowed inside through the broken doors that Keigo had closed poorly. Sunrays shone inside the room, making the small, floating dust illuminate and make the illusion of snow in the living room.

"Why?" Keigo's voice sounded broken.

He didn't turn his eyes away from those deep, endless, ocean blue orbs as he said the next words, the word that would surely pull him back into that black loneliness.

"Because I'm not worth it. Because you deserve better." His hands fell on the floor, motionless besides his body, "Because… I'm not worth it."

The broken silence was back again.

He didn't want to look at Keigo. His eyes closed, shutting him out of the world that had hurt him so much. Engulfing him in darkness again.

"Don't say that." a whisper.

"But it's true Keigo. It's the truth whether you like it or not. It's real."

The warm hands moved from his face to his shoulders and clutched them so hard that it hurt.

But he won't scream.

Won't cry out in pain.

Won't stop Keigo.

"It's not the truth damn it! The ones who didn't know the truth were we! You were the right one! You were the one who…"

Eyelashes fluttered and golden orbs were once again looking at the world, life still in them.

He traced Keigo's face with his cold fingertip, marveling the smoothness and warmth under it. His head slightly tilted to one side, making his long bangs cover his eyes a bit and casting shadows in his pale face.

"I killed them Keigo. It wasn't you or anyone else._ I_ killed them."

The hold on his shoulders gets stronger and Keigo's eyes burn with such pain and sorrow that he has to turn his own golden eyes away from the deep, ocean blue ones.

It brings back memories that he would rather keep closed off in the deepest corner of his heart.

Keigo's hands are now slightly trembling. "You didn't kill them. It wasn't your fault Ryoma."

He laughed. A broken, hollow and meaningless laugh. The air trembled and he could feel Keigo's eyes on him.

His arms were still lifelessly hanging by his sides, palms resting on the carpeted floor. His bare feet had gone numb but he could still feel the small gusts of wind tickling them, coming from the little gaps around the house.

"Don't try to deny it Keigo. It was my fault that they died. No one else, just me."

Like spiders thread the invincible ice wall started to gather around the frail, pail body again, tying it and wrapping it in its icy walls, not letting anyone in, protecting him.

"I was there and didn't do a single fucking thing. Just watched them die. It was me, Keigo, me who decided their fate." His voice was now barely a whisper.

His head still tilted to one side, the shadows longer on his face and bangs covering his eyes. His body not moving, just staying in that one position like doll, his chest barely moving as he breathed in the air coming from outside.

Keigo dropped his hands from his shoulders and stood up, not watching him anymore and turned his back at the broken man he loves so much.

He couldn't tell if Keigo was crying or not. But he knew that Keigo wouldn't want him to know anyway.

"Ryoma…" Keigo stopped, he just listened, "I… Will not leave you again. I l won't let you die in this place."

"Why would you…?"

"Because I love you damn it! I love you and don't want to leave you again!" Keigo turned back to him, hands trembling and clutched by his sides.

There were no other words spoken between them as Keigo lifted him from the carpeted floor, his hands still hanging lifelessly by his sides and brushing against Keigo's warm ones.

He was carried out of the cold and empty house that had been his home for the many years that he had spent drowning in the coldness, loneliness and most of all, guilt.

"I won't leave you again, Ryoma."

He didn't respond, just allowed to be carried to wherever Keigo was taking him, far away from this place.

* * *

**A/N: The third part to the 'No Title' trilogy. **

**Like it? **


	13. Doujinshi

**Disclaimer: Never was and never will be mine.**

**Warning: The same old mistakes in grammar/spelling, the same old possible missing words/letters.

* * *

**

**Doujinshi

* * *

**

It was a peaceful evening at the Atobe mansion that served as a home for Atobe Keigo and a second home for his boyfriend of almost a year – Echizen Ryoma.

It was an evening just like any other. Both teens were lazing around in Keigo's room; one stuck to his laptop, working on some project again, the other flipping through another manga. From time to time Ryoma would snicker, what in turn had Keigo glancing up and wondering what might be so funny.

Keigo never really did understand why people liked manga so much. Ok, sure, the drawings were nice and all, but the shallow plots and the crying girls and their princes on white horses were just plain stupid.

Keigo knows, since he tried to read one once.

The main heroine was just like any other girl in the manga world; plain girl, with zero personality (ex. "_The annoying thing that fell in love with the sparkly thing_", as Ryoma had put it later, after reading the same work of horror) has a crush on the schools hottest guy, who is the drawn version of Edward Cullen's and Jacob Black's freaking love child, and how she confessed to him on valentine's day ("_How cliché", _Keigo had muttered at that point) and guess what! That super popular boy has had a secret crush on that girl for a long time too.

Such a surprising turn of plot! (Note the sarcasm please.)

In the end they start to date and run off in some random flower field.

In all honesty, Keigo wanted to puke and then burn that _thing _after reading it. But didn't, since then Jirou would be a bit offended about his stuff being burned in the middle of the day, by his captain the he respected so much.

But on the bright side, Ryoma didn't like the fluffy, romantic stuff. He was more of an action, blood and killing kind of manga fan. And Keigo had to admit, those few mangas that he had found in Ryoma's room and leafed through were kind of good. Pretty enjoyable actually.

Not that he will ever tell that to a living soul. Especially, a smile wearing, evil mastermind kind of soul, that goes to the same school as Ryoma.

A sigh flows past Keigo's lips and he saves the document and shuts his laptop. His eyes pinpoint his manga reading boyfriend on the big, king-sized bed, covered with dark blue sheets and watched, both in humor and interest, the various reactions coming from his love.

"You look cute when you have that half smile on your face, you know that Ryo?" Keigo's voice holds a tint of humor to it.

Bright eyes look back at him, something akin to a pout playing along the lines of Ryoma's lips, the manga falls flat on the soft bed, leaves falling on each other, losing the place where Ryoma was reading at. "Do not." Is the answer that Keigo is awarded with.

The older of the two only laughs a quiet laugh to himself and looks at his lover once more, finding the glare given to him cute, but not as cut as the half smile he had seen not too long ago.

Ryoma rolls off his stomach to sleep on his back, the manga still lies forgotten on the blue covers. "I'm too lazy to find the place I stopped at." He turns his face in Keigo's direction, eyes still glaring at the older, "Thank you Monkey King."

Keigo just shakes his head, "Childish." He gets up from the comfy armchair, that was placed next to the big window that let the light in the room, and slowly moves closer to the smaller of the two. "Should I help you find it?"

"No."

The answer was immediate and for some reason unknown to Keigo, yet, a shade of pink crawls up on Ryoma's cheeks. The smaller tires to snatch the little book in question from where it lies, probably to throw it in some randomly chosen direction, but Keigo is faster.

Probably because he is standing and his reaction isn't clouded with tiredness, unlike Ryoma's.

"What _is_ it about anyway?" Keigo slowly asks, looking at the brightly colored back of the book, "Some shoujo manga from Jirou's collection again?" he doesn't sound disgusted, quite interested actually.

Ryoma's hands try to snatch the innocent thing from Keigo's hold, with zero success. "No, so give it back, stupid Keigo!"

Though, it was all useless, since Keigo had already opened and was leafing through the black and white pages, his eyes becoming a bit wider as the pictures drawn on the pages pass by. Once he has made it through the whole thing Keigo looks strangely at his boyfriend, whose cheeks are a bit darker pink than before and his eyes are cast down, not looking at Keigo.

"Ryo, you… Yaoi? Seriously? I mean-no really, _yaoi_?"

Ryoma mutteres something under his nose, still not looking up and Keigo has to wonder if this is for real. "The fact that it is a doujinshi, whatever that is, doesn't change the fact that it is-no wait, I have to sit down." And true to his words Keigo sits on the bed, next to his blushing lover.

Keigo sighs again and looks at the not-so-innocent-anymore manga in his arms. "Yaoi."

"Shut up."

Keigo looks at his boyfriend now, then back at the manga and then at Ryoma again. An evil glint appears in his eyes, he can see, feel even, Ryoma looking at him with suspicion in his eyes. "What?"

"Did you know Ryoma, that that can be done in real life." Keigo drops the brightly colored mass of paper on the floor and scoots closer to his boyfriend.

Ryoma smirks his usual smirk in return: "Oh really? And you are fine with showing me how?"

"Oh, but of course I am," Keigo licks up Ryoma's neck, hands sliding under the loose t-shirt Ryoma is still wearing (not for long though), "Should I show you what _other _moves from other yaoi mangas can be done?"

Ryoma moans before wrapping his arms around Keigo's neck and smiling against his lips, "Hai, Keigo-_sensei._" A kiss follows those words.

* * *

**A/N: A double update today! I felt a bit bad for ignoring this drabble, ok _fine_, oneshot collection for so long, so I posted two new _oneshots_.**

**I, myself, am a fan of manga, so I tried to imagine what Keigo would have thought about them. Hopefully, it was Keigo-ish enough.  
**

**Hope you liked it. :) **


	14. One Night Stand

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Konomi Takeshi-san.**

**Warning: The same old things that I repeat over and over again in every single one of my works. You should know those by now.

* * *

**

**One Night Stand

* * *

**

Slowly, painfully I open my eyes. My head is pulsating because of the hangover I'm having, everything spins around and is blurry. I wince with every move I make, even the slightest. And not only because of my head; my hips, spine and ass hurt like hell too.

Somehow I manage to get to the bathroom. Once I glance at my reflection I lose my ability to speak, though, I doubt that I could do that before I did that. The loose t-shirt I'm wearing exposes my neck, covered in so many hickeys that it's hard to make them apart. My glazed over eye's, from too much drinking I presume, and hair so messed up its almost comical. Not to mention the bags under my eyes and bruised lips.

The memories of the last night start to creep in my head. It was another party between the schools like Seigaku, Hyoutei, Jyosei Shonan, Rikkai Dai and so on. And since it was another of those big get togethers, it was no surprise that the booze was everywhere and a lot.

So, knowing that, it was no wonder I got drunk after the first half hour, just like everyone else at that place. I could barely stand up straight, not to mention moving from point A to point B. My head was spinning and I probably acted like a total slut, if the hickeys on my neck are something to judge by.

"Crap." My mutter bounces off the titled walls of the small bathroom. I'm thankful that my parents went somewhere for the weekend.

And then, new memories, recollections I'd say, float up from the depths of my drunken mind. Unconsciously, I blush a deep shade of red. And that's just from remembering.

Since I was so dead drunk last night, since the alcohol, floating around my system, is reminding me about yesterday so much, I was no longer my slightly shy and unsocial me. Instead, I flirted with everyone and everything, including the damn Monkey King, if I remember correctly. Anyway, it all started with a few insults here and there and ended with that diva kissing me senseless in the middle of that room. And what's worse, I participated with such enthusiasm—

"Damn it all." Once again, I can only thank the all the Gods I know that everyone in that room were too drunk to remember that. I hope.

But, that kiss was just a start. Because, the next thing I can manage to bring into the light is a very naked and sweaty me in a small janitor's closet with an equally sweaty and less naked Atobe.

Having sex.

At this point, I just want to crawl into some random hole and die.

But, the heat that the stupid Monkey King made me feel, the places he touched – they all still burn and I can't forget them. Not anymore, since I just remembered them again. Why, why do I have to like, no wait, more like _love_, him so goddamn much.

I feel like laughing about my stupidity and how fucked up this whole thing is that I almost want to cry instead.

And that one (or maybe more, I don't remember so much details) time in the janitors closet wasn't the last, I think. Since I vaguely remember driving with him in a car to somewhere and that's where the film ends. After that everything is black and empty. Nothing for me to even _try_ to remember.

But then again, how the hell did I get back then? And more importantly, when?

My eyes travel to the clock standing in front of the open bathroom doors, in my room. "Five."

And just like in any good, old soap opera, the head-splitting, tormenting doorbell rings, and with the horrible ringing my head explodes, and I hope I could die right now. And this time, not from the embarrassment.

I crawl, more or less, out of my room, down the stairs and stop when I'm looking at the wooden front doors of my house. For a moment, a short one if I may add, I wonder if it would be alright to just ignore whoever has come to see me, or maybe my parents. But then the ringing echoes in my head from the recent memory and I decide to answer. It's better than being tormented like that.

It just takes a second to look at my (yes, _my_) guest to try and slam that damn wooden door shut again. Too bad he's quicker and less hangover-ish than me. Lucky bastard. He stops me in time and manages to somehow push me onto the floor, thanks to my lack of strength and will to actually _try_ and fight back, with him on top of me.

The door is left wide open for everyone to see.

_Great. _

"Ryoma, listen." Since when did I become Ryoma to him? "You probably think of that as just another one night stand, but I don't want to leave it like that." I think he's still drunk.

"I hate you Monkey ass, just like you hate me." I answer Atobe, "Let's just pretend that was Inui's fault and continue to live in a wonderful oblivion about whatever happened last night." I try to push him off. No result. "Get off."

He smirks. "Strange, you didn't say that yesterday. Actually," he leans closer, "You said things like 'more', 'harder', 'fuck me' and let's not forget, 'I love you'."

I stop my futile tries to get him off of me and stare stupidly at him, my mouth slightly open and hands clutching his shirt. That smirking diva leans closer and kisses me, just like yesterday and even better.

Once he pulls back a little I hear a quick and quiet 'I won't let you run away again' and then he's kissing me again.

A one night stand, huh?


	15. When It Rains…

**Disclaimer: I am nothing but a dork with no life that spends all her time writing fan fiction. Nothing is mine and I do not make profit of creating this. **

**Warning: Same old warning that is in all of my other fics. Need I repeat myself yet one more time? I think not.

* * *

**

**When It Rains…

* * *

**

The heavy, cold drops or rain were banging against his skin and clothes. Though, he was already wet to begin with, so it didn't make much of a difference. He was looking somewhere far away, though; he wasn't looking at the same time.

It didn't matter anyway; he was too tired from it all.

"Aren't you cold? Standing there like that." Someone asked, not really concerned about him. Maybe just wanted to kill some time.

He didn't turn to look who it was. "What do you care. It's not you're standing here." A moment of silence. "But maybe you are."

"Yeah well… Sometimes, it just happens. You know." A sigh. It sounded so clear to his ears, even through this strong rain.

He gripped the racquet in his right hand a tad tighter, the weight so familiar to him by now. "It's stupid isn't it. Doing it like this, trying so hard." A sarcastic laugh, "Pathetic."

"You're not the only one that feels that way. Today, at least." He heard the other plopping down for a seat somewhere behind his back. A bench maybe? This was a park after all. "It's the rains fault after all."

"Only the weak say so."

A laugh, empty though. "Yeah, yeah… Heard it before. From Someone."

A long pause followed after that.

He shifted his weight form one foot to the other, testing the pulsating ankle of his left leg and made a face. It was still hurting a lot from that one stunt.

"You shouldn't do that, it might get only worse you know." Silence. "What happened to you?"

He scowled, "Made a mistake, did something I shouldn't have. This," he lifted his left leg up a bit, the sneakers were dripping wet already, as an emphasis, "Is karma, probably. You?" it was only fair, the other had heard his problems.

"The same old; you can't choose your parents, nor you fate. That's what they said at least." The stranger laughed again, "Hypocrites. Nothing, but a bunch of hypocrites." He could hear movement behind his back again.

The words were so familiar to him by now.

"Going already? Thought you will stay longer this time." A challenge was thrown, they both knew it.

Something was thrown at him, collided with his back and slid down on the wet and muddy pavement, as an answer to those words he had just said. "Aren't you the same. Maybe next time."

He looked down at his feet, a wet towel lied helplessly by his feet, soaked and dirty now, the light blue color still shining though it all, the red too. He bit his lip and turned around, finally.

"When it rains Keigo, when it rains." He picked up the thrown towel from the ground, clutching his fingers in it. "Only then."

No one answered him, the stranger long since gone and disappeared into the cold drops of water, once again leaving him alone in the rain. Just like all the times before. Because, he could come to see him only when it rained.

Only then.

* * *

**A/N: If you can guess why Keigo disappeared just like that, I'll do a fic request from you. Promise. :3 (Someone already guessed, so no more fic requests available. For now. :D)  
**

**But still, this is the creation of the depressed me. I feel a bit better now, thanks to it. Hope you liked it. **


	16. He's All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: I promise you, I own nothing.**

**Warning: I suck at grammar, the characters can be OOC and yeah… That's about it.**

**A/N: This is for Trumpet-Geek. I hope I didn't kill the idea and it was readable. :D

* * *

**

**He's All Grown Up

* * *

**

Do you what's the most surprising, but at the same time, the most painful, thing that can bring you back to reality is for a parent? Easy, it's when you finally realize that your child is no longer a child. It's when you find out that your lovely daughter or son has someone special now, someone that they can be all lovey-dovey with and smile so sweetly that it makes you proud for taking care of him/her until now.

Well, in the least, that's what normal parents would feel like. But Nanjirou never was a normal parent to begin with. He's… Special. In more than one way.

So it was no wonder that he froze stiff when he had accidentally heard his son (the anti-social, slow and dense boy that he was) say those three words. Well, the problem wasn't that Ryoma liked someone and felt like that towards that someone. The problem was _that someone_ that Ryoma liked.

A boy that is.

_Nanjirou had just gotten home from one of his weekly walks to the nearest shop for the new batch of magazines that displayed naked women. He was sure to be extra sneaky in order not to let Rinko know about this; that woman was a demon when it came to these things._

_Well, being the good father figure that he was Nanjirou decided to share some of his newly acquired treasures to his son, in hopes that the kid will finally find the man in him and start to bring home lovely girls in short skirt (and this is also to be kept a secret from Rinko)._

_Too bad that he didn't notice the unfamiliar pair of designer shoes by his front door while coming in, then he would know that Ryoma was not as alone in the house as he had thought. Also, he wouldn't be so surprised hearing his son talk in such a breathily voice, maybe._

_"Keigo… We can't. My dad can come back any… ahhh… moment." Ryoma's voice fluttered through the small opening between the doors. He sounded slightly breathless, but not like when he had just played a hard tennis match._

_Nanjirou stood there, the plastic bag in his hands, in the middle of the hallway, with his mouth agape and eyes frozen on the small space left open, leading in Ryoma's room. He flinched when another voice then whispered in a sweet, husky tone._

_"Don't worry Ryo." a small chuckle followed then, "Even if he comes, he should already know about us. At least that you have a lover." True, Nanjirou was aware that his son was dating someone, but this…_

_He slowly creped to the door and peeked though the small space in the room. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor (no, not really) and eyes widen to almost comical sizes. His son, the tennis freak that he was, was lying on the floor, all flushed and sweaty and probably extremely sexy… To the taller boy on top of him._

_Nanjirou swallowed and was about to leave (he was a pervert, but not as big as to watch his son having sex… With his boyfriend. Besides, he wasn't ready for this), but then his keen eyesight (he regretted having it for small moment) caught the unknown teen, that was about to screw his son silly by the looks of it, shifting his eyes to look at him, and smirk. As if telling the old man 'He's mine'._

_A shudder ran up Nanjirou's spine and he made a face, sending a 'like hell I care' back with his glare and stomped (quietly) to his own room. Though, he managed to catch one last thing before going out of the hearing range._

_Maybe he should try harder with the magazines?_

In the evening, when he was sitting outside the house watching the starry sky, Nanjirou realized for the first time – his son had grown up, finally.

"Honey, what are you doing there, this late in the evening?" Rinko came to sit next to him, a cup of tea in her hands.

Nanjirou looked at her, the reassuring smile she was wearing and then back up at the endless sky. "Nah, nothing much." He lied on the floor and crossed his arms behind his head. "Just that, Ryoma has really grown up, hasn't he?"

Rinko laughed a little. "But of course honey. He can't stay a child forever. Unlike you." She patted her husband's head in a soothing manner. It must be hard for the old man, she knew.

"All grow up, huh?" Nanjirou sighed and tried hard not to remember what he had seen today. It was too soon for him to come in terms with the fact that his child, his cute baby boy, is no longer a child like Nanjirou had thought.


	17. We All Love Driving

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Konomi Takeshi-san.**

**Warning: The same old things that I repeat over and over again in every single one of my works. You should know those by now.

* * *

**

**We All Love Driving

* * *

**

"That's not the gas pedal Ryoma." Keigo sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Shut up." Ryoma mumbled to himself and looked down at his feet, in hopes to find the right pedal this time. "Why are cars so damn complicated?"

Keigo, who was now playing Super Mario on his expensive looking cell phone, laughed. "They're simple, you just make everything too complicated. Oh, Ore-sama died." Keigo sighed again.

Ryoma chose not to answer. Instead, he seemed to have found the right pedal and pushed it down with all his might, letting go of the clutch at the same time. "Hah! I found it." There was some sort of sound of achievement and pride in the younger's voice.

They moved a bit from that spot, Ryoma even managed to successfully change the gears somehow, but after some successfully driven distance the car suddenly stopped. If they wouldn't be using the safety belts then the front window of the car would be a bit destroyed.

Their heads too, for that matter.

"You almost killed us." Keigo muttered and looked at his boyfriend, Super Mario forgotten. "Are you nuts?" he checked the safety belt around his body for safety.

Ryoma stared at the road in front of himself and his knuckles turned white from clutching the steering wheel too strongly. "I almost killed a cat."

"Ore-sama thinks that the cat is the smallest casualty you should be worrying about." Keigo said and managed to do a laugh. "Change with Ore-sama, Ore-sama does not wish to die young in the near future." He got out of the car with those words.

When Keigo got to the driver's side of the car and opened the door, a pale Ryoma looked up at him. "I almost killed a cat." Ryoma's voice trembled a little.

Keigo sighed, he knew his lover had a weak spot for cats, but he never had thought that it was _this_ much of a weak spot. "It's ok brat, you didn't kill it." He patted the soft black hair and then said: "Now move, you are banned from driving."

* * *

**A/N: Short and stupid. You just gotta love it. **


	18. Chains

**Disclaimer: Ayingott owns nothing.**

* * *

**Chains**

* * *

It was cold, wet and uncomfortable where he was being kept. All the others around him were either sleeping or looking out the small barred windows at the silvery moon. The air stunk of dirtiness and animals.

He silently cursed the people that he was forced to call masters. They had stolen him from his rightful place next to _that _person and now did as they pleased. Lowly thieves. If he could just get his hands on something, _anything_, he would have long left this place.

But he couldn't.

The sounds of struggling and fighting came from the upper levels of the dungeon-like prison they were kept in. There were screams and yells and loud bangs and then the scent of fresh blood soon filled the stuffy chambers where he sat and waited.

He smirked. It seemed that his _real_ master was finally here. That man had come to take back what is his, what belonged to him and no one else. He was sure of it, since all those years together had taught him this the hard way.

The footsteps that made all the other creatures of the same species as him perk up and crawl to the big, metal bars in hopes of freedom sounded so unreal when echoed against the stone walls and floor. He waited, his heart beat fastening in his chest, for those blue eyes once again.

When the silhouette of the man, his master, finally could be fully seen, only the storm-blue eyes shining in the darkness of the prison, did he move closer to the bars of his cell. The man merely snapped the fingers and all the barriers between them and the restraints that used to hold his body in place disintegrated into small specks of dust.

"You made me look for you." The man simply said as he watched him crawling closer to his feet. "I don't like it when I have to pick up something that has no need to be picked up. Got it?"

He didn't answer anything to the man, just stared back with his big, wide eyes and waited for an order. It was all he ever did – wait for an order to obey to.

The man smirked and patted his hair. "You did good. Now come, we still have things to do, Ryoma." The man turned around and walked away, back up the steps that he came down.

"Yes, mater." Those two words was the only thing that he whispered out before blindly following the man that owned his life.


	19. Shiver

**Disclaimer: Not even the title is mine. So leave me alone.**

* * *

**Shiver.**

* * *

The first time Keigo noticed this he didn't think much of it. There could be many reasons why it happened, like cold or maybe a bad feeling or an unpleasant memory. There were many possibilities.

They weren't used to it yet.

The second time it happened, Keigo once again didn't bother to think much of it. The boy probably wasn't used to touches and caresses of that nature.

They were on their way there.

Keigo ignored all the other times too, but slowly his cover-ups were running to an end. He started to think of things that he shouldn't be thinking. It wasn't 'maybe' anymore. It had morphed to 'probably'. And he didn't know how to make that feeling go away. So he confronted Ryoma; it was the only thing he could think of.

But they still weren't there.

He found his boyfriend ('lover' is what he would like to call the other someday) in the quiet part of his own house – the library. The day was nearing to the night part of it, the soft evening glow still enough for there to be no need for an artificial lighting. It was quiet, just like Ryoma wanted at times.

Keigo walked closer to the seemingly asleep youth, knowing full well that he had been heard. He sat on the low windowsill, wide enough for this purpose, and looked outside as well. Ryoma didn't say anything to acknowledge his presence here.

"Ryoma, may I ask you something?" Keigo had opted not to use the third person when speaking with his young other half. When he received only silence in return Keigo continued: "Why… Why do you shiver every time I come near you, or touch you? Is it.. Something that you don't like.. in me?"

Keigo saw the younger flinch from the corner of his eye. So it was something in him? He should have known... This relationship won't work out after all, just like all the other ones that he has been into. Once again, he will be left behind.

"I see…" he slowly drawled out, getting up again, "Well then, I will have to ask you to return to your own residence. Not today, since it is already dark, but preferably-" he stopped talking when his shirt was pulled back a bit, as if a hand was clutching it.

There was a fast intake of breath. "Don't go. It's not because I dislike you. It's just that…" Ryoma's hand started to tremble, the shivers getting stronger than ever. It seemed like the child didn't know what to say or how to put his emotion into words. "It's just that every time you're close I shiver. And…"

There was a pause between them.

"They are the good kind of shivers…" was all that Ryoma quietly muttered before letting go. "Every time we kiss – I shiver. I have to catch my breath.. so that I don't forget that you don't think about me like that yet." He didn't turn around to look at Keigo, but the shivers never stopped.

A look of relief shoved on Keigo's face before it was replaced with a smile so loving, people would have to look twice to understand that it really was the same Atobe Keigo that they had known for so long.

He moved without thinking. Enveloping the shivering body in his embrace he leaned closer to that warmth, the softness of those black locks. It was all that he needed right now. "Tell me that sooner, stupid brat."

"Shut up, Monkey King." Was all that he got back, but there was no way that Ryoma had managed to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

They were finally there, where they should be.

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a song, whose title I forgot. Ask me if you need it and I will try to look for it. :)**


	20. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Watashino sutoorii ga arimasen.**

* * *

**Waiting.**

* * *

Waiting was never something that he could do very well. Waiting was something that people with too much time and with no real plans for future could do, is what he had always believed.

But then Keigo met Ryoma and the world changed in ways Keigo never thought it could. Waiting had to become a part of his life whether he liked it or not. Ryoma was always late, always sleeping, always easily distracted and always made Keigo go along with his crazy and momentary ideas.

"Keeiiiigooo… Come on, move it! I wanna go already." Ryoma's whiny voice reached Keigo's ear, annoyance seeping through it as he tried to pull Keigo out of his movie theater seat, "This is something freaking boring, I wanna go. Now."

Keigo sighed and pulled Ryoma closer to himself, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders and fitting the smaller comfortably by his side. "Calm down, Ryoma. You've been here for three minutes only." He reminded, smiling a little, "I have to wait for you all the time, so now, you wait for me."

There was a small pout on Ryoma's lips and he glared weakly at his boyfriend, "I don't do that." He muttered under his breath, but the sound didn't reach Keigo, he could only see the lips moving.

"Yes, you do." The blue-eyed man said back, having read what the other had said from the movements of his lips. He then smiled and leaned a bit closer to the other's ear, "Just wait a little and we'll be able to make out. During movies like these, no one will notice."

The faint blush that covered Ryoma's face now could be seen in the dim light that came from the movie.

Sometimes waiting was so worth it, Keigo thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: This just happened. Yep.**


End file.
